


A Novice's Hand

by 100dabbo



Series: Quincey and Seward - Headcanons and Ficlets [4]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Ficlet: Quincey has been away for a few days and Seward resolves to pleasuring himself.
Relationships: Quincey Morris/John Seward
Series: Quincey and Seward - Headcanons and Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578952
Kudos: 10





	A Novice's Hand

**Dr Seward’s Diary**

Despite previous instruction from him to do as I please, I could never touch myself without Quincey’s presence with me; his hand to guide my own, his beautiful, twinkling eyes to stare into... But just last night, just the once, the occasion happened where I couldn’t help myself. 

We hadn’t seen one another for a few days, and in that time, I had grown somewhat restless; the constant thought of his hot, glistening body above me a fantasy that refused to escape my mind. It seemed every hour, even while completing my important work, the image of him flashed in my mind; _my_ Quincey and his handsome grin, his firm and absolute grip, his soft, wet lips that would press themselves onto my own...

It was night, possibly the early hours of the morning; dark, nonetheless. In my bedroom, the cold bed awaited me; none of his warmth to welcome me in and embrace me into a sleep, and I was already insomniac from these constant fantasies of him in my head. I did what was to be done and have no shame of it, though at the time, I must admit, I wasn’t too confident in my actions. Once I settled into the sheets, pyjamas loosely hanging on my frame, I slipped a tentative hand beneath the waistband to grip onto my half-masted length.

My own touch was feeling I was still unaccustomed to, yet the ever so gentle friction on the skin from just a mere hold on it was still enough to make me sigh to myself. As I began to stroke, mimicking the fantastic moments of Quincey’s deft palm, my head fell back, and my jaw unhinged itself. It was then that he appeared in my mind again; his toned abdomen flexing as he would move above me, strong biceps poised either side of my head to support himself... At this thought, I began to stoke faster, harder, than before, an almost ferocious movement that meant I was becoming used to the grip of my own fist around myself, and my other hand followed down the pyjama bottoms…

With my fist still firmly pumping my member, two fingers of my left hand started to push against my rim, teasing myself to simulate Quincey’s wicked ways of pleasure giving, and then eventually pushed them inside in the same way he had done to me so many times. 

I gasped, since never before had I done this, even in his presence, and I hesitated before pushing them deeper, hooking as he would in order to press on the gland inside of me, releasing a moan of pleasure while my thumb traced across the leaking slit on the tip of my length.

I imagined what he would think of me if he saw me then, hands very much down my own trousers and moaning out his name with each thrust of my fingers and pass of my hand, what he would say to me as his eyes strained on my writhing body:-

“Oh, Jack, ain’t you just a beauty?” My mind told me, his deep, Texan voice replicated in my mind making me harder as I panted out a ‘yes’ to no one but myself, quickening my hand and digits. 

My legs quivered and my hips bucked up, teeth digging into my lip and eyes firmly shut; just picturing his exquisite member, it being inside of me instead of my slender fingers that moved in and out like a novice, how it would stretch the walls out with its substantial girth and effortlessly hit my sweet spot as it drew in and out with power.

His name escaped my mouth once more and my wrist felt rather tired from the none stop pumping, though the pleasure was divine enough to ignore it; each drag across the sensitive skin that made me gasp and shake, each plunge of my fingers a delightful push that did the same… 

And despite it being a pathetic imitation of Quincey and his wonderous palm, it was still enough to make me finish in those pyjamas with a groan, teeth firmly embedded into my soft lip.

It took me a while to reel back from it, my heart working with a palpitating beat within my ribs and my member still throbbing while the last of my spoils leaked out from the tip… I lay there for a while, catching back my breaths and staring at the ceiling, wishing it was him to look at, him to loom over me with his height and lean down to my lips and kiss me.

I kicked off the pyjamas and settled back down, feeling my member soften as it lay on my thigh, still feeling the anxiety of committing a forbidden act upon myself,

“Oh, Quincey…” I whispered into the darkness, finally closing my eyes to fall into a much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
